


Un día antes de Nochebuena

by FranckBolton16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranckBolton16/pseuds/FranckBolton16
Summary: Michele necesitaba urgentemente ayuda para la decoración de regalos navideños; por suerte su novio Emil estaba ahí justamente para su rescate.No obstante, luego se da la verdad de que había otra razón por la que el checo se encontraba en Italia tiempo antes de las festividades navideñas, ¿por qué será?
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Sara Crispino/Lee Seung Gil
Kudos: 2





	Un día antes de Nochebuena

Michele detestaba las fechas navideñas.

Bueno, no odiaba la navidad en sí, lo que odiaba era la parte de los regalos, desde conseguirlos hasta envolverlos.

Y tampoco no es que odiara dar regalos, no le molestaba gastar dinero para lo que sería dedicar algo a sus seres queridos. No es que fuera un tipo avaricioso, de hecho siempre pensaba que si el dinero servía para algo, era para usarse en casos de completa necesidad, y si bien él podía tomar como necesidad en comprar detalles hermosos para su familia y amigos.

Pero vaya proceso que se tenía que llevar al conseguirlos. 

A veces ni las tiendas tienen lo que busca, o se encuentran cerradas, y en cualquiera de esas hace que tenga que ir a otra parte cuyo eso podría causarle más gasto de gasolina, y también dinero para estacionamiento. Además estando consciente de que no es el único, también se espera la oleada de gente que llena hasta la entrada de los centros comerciales en algunas veces.

No sabían cuánto detestaba estar atorado entre tantas personas, ni siquiera sus tantos años como patinador artístico le hicieron quitar ese disgusto.

Aunque bueno, lo peor no era eso, o quería creer que no. Todo tiene un sacrificio, y eso es lo que Michele debe de pasar para conseguir lo que… Sus cercanos podrían querer. 

Pero bien, lo que era peor, era la hora de envolver los regalos.

Michele nunca fue experto en eso. Siempre tuvo que pedir ayuda, y entre tantas, Sara era de las que estuvo siempre a su disposición.

Bueno, casi siempre; esta vez ella se encontraba más lejos, en otro continente, pues a ese año recién se casó con Seung-Gil Lee, así que ahora no la vería hasta mañana en la noche del 24.

Pensando en otras opciones, también fueron fallidas; anteriormente vivía a un lado de su apartamento Shannon Smith, una mujer americana, que con confianza siempre le ofreció ayuda al italiano en cuanto lo necesitara, es incluía precisa el envolver los regalos de navidad. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte hace meses se mudó porque también se había casado.

Maldijo, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo en no ayudar al "pobre" Michele Crispino por estar al tanto de su vida de casados.

Al diablo los matrimonios. No entendía porque la gente se casaba últimamente, y ni quería hacerlo.

Ahora no quería pensar en ellos.

Su penúltima opción eran sus padres, pero por supuesto que no es tan tonto como para pedirles ayuda para envolver sus mismísimos regalos.

Oh, y su opción final había sido Emil.

Claro, este vendría para navidad, pero también le había dicho que estaría un tanto ocupado para seguir arreglando los últimos "detalles" de su… regalo. Así que por ello no se había tomado ni siquiera la molestia de pedirle ayuda.

Solo quedaba él mismo, en medio del desastre de envoltura de papel, cinta, y listones rojos y dorados.

—Y va uno —Se alzó una caja mediana, ya lista, o eso parecía. Ignoró el hecho que quedaron ciertos bordes, y la cinta no había quedado sutil, lo único que había logrado hacer exitosamente fue el moño.

Vibra positiva, quería creer que no era tan malo, que lo importante era lo de adentro.

Su teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera lamentarse por su resultado, tomó el aparato para verificar que fue un mensaje mandado.

De su novio.

_ "¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar algunas cajas de la cajuela?" _

Michele alzó una ceja, pero acto seguido oyó un claxon tan cerca de por aquí que respondió su confusión.

Se levantó del sofá y fue directo a la ventana, viendo un auto estacionado, y a Emil con un gorrito rojo de Santa Claus asomado por la ventanilla del piloto.

El italiano no evitó sonreír e ir de inmediato a atender al checo.

—¡Emil! ¿Qué demonios? —Salió de la casa al tiempo que el menor salió del coche rentado. No obtuvo respuesta más que un abrazo efusivo y un beso pequeño.

—¡Feliz navidad, mi amor! —Gritó Emil con su alegría habitual, y los besos cortos no paraban de darse alrededor del rostro moreno.

—Aún no es navidad, idiota. —Insultó sin malicia. No hizo nada para quitarse de los brazos de su novio— ¿Qué haces aquí ya temprano? 

—Mickey son las 2 de la tarde.

—¡No me refería a eso! —Le golpeó el pecho, haciendo que Emil se alejara entre risas.

—Ya, vine a tu rescate —Le guiñó el ojo, regreso al auto para solo sacar de aquello una envoltura de papel con detalles navideños— Sara me recordó sobre tu desgracia con los regalos de navidad, así que he me aquí.

Michele logró soltar un suspiro que estaba entre la exasperación y el alivio, cubriéndose el rostro con pena, pero por un lado se sentía que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Se acercó a Nekola para abrazarlo del cuello y besar sus labios en un tiempo un poco más largo que el que le había dado él primero.

—Me has salvado.

*********

No había mentido cuando dijo que su novio había sido su salvación.

Si bien en un principio se había dejado enseñar –por milésima vez– el cómo debía de hacerlo, entre ambos envolvían regalo tras regalo, pero no fue hasta el tercero en el que Emil tomó más el mando para encargarse de ello.

Obvio, Michele no estaba sin hacer algo, en lo que su novio se tomaba la molestia de seguir con los arreglos, él decidió ir a preparar un postre sencillo, y chocolate con malvaviscos para ambos, ya eran pasadas de las 4 y su novio no había comido nada desde la mañana antes de tomar el vuelo a Italia.

—Oye, ¿Quieres que vuelva a envolver este? 

Michele volteo desde la cocina, notando que Emil sostenía el obsequio que había hecho en primer lugar, lo que abrió sus ojos exaltado y fue rápidamente a arrebatarselo.

—¡No! E-Este… —Sonrojó— Este… es tuyo.

—Oh —El checo sonrió, reprimió una risa en lo que se levantaba del suelo, y dejaba los recortes sobrantes de papel a un lado para guardarse y utilizarse en otra ocasión— Bueno, la intención es lo que lleva dentro.

Mickey rodó sus ojos ante la pequeña burla del rubio. Sabía que no lo hizo con mala intención, pero aún así expresó fingida ofensa y fue abrazando su creación desastrosa y se la llevó lejos del otro.

—Eres un grosero. Solo por eso no te daré el regalo hasta año nuevo.

Emil dió una queja infantil, a lo que Crispino la ignoro para seguir su camino hasta su habitación para guardar el regalo.

Al haber envuelto la última caja, ambos se sentaron a comer justo a tiempo de que el chocolate estaba listo, alcanzando a comerlo calientito acompañando la Panna cotta que Michele logró preparar.

Tenía que admitir que en esos momentos eran uno de sus favoritos en aquellas fechas, si bien le gustaba convivir con su familia, volver a verlos luego de todo un año en trabajo y entrenamientos que lo mantenía ocupados, pero tampoco podía dejar a un lado esas veces en las que tenía oportunidad de sentarse junto a su novio, estando a solas, y hablar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, sin la preocupaciones ni el peso de las competencias de patinaje. Tenían el valioso tiempo de convivir y expresarse como solo entre uno al otro podían.

Comportarse como una pareja como tal.

Ya tenían 3 años de novios, unos bastantes buenos, pero aún así creía que sus momentos únicos habían sido contadas, por eso, más que por sentir que Emil lo había salvado de entregar regalos mal forrados en esa navidad, Mickey no podía estar más feliz que por el simple hecho de tenerlo para él solo, antes de compartirlo por un rato entre su familia italiana en la festividad navideña.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. —Mickey tomó la mano de su novio, con timidez. Un pequeño carmesí tiñó su rostro— Digo, ya sabes, estar aquí, contigo… 

—¿Solos? Oh Mickey, no me provoques de esa manera. —Levantó su mano sujetada para besar el dorso de la del italiano.

—Cállate tonto. —Frunció su ceño por un segundo, luego rió— Ya sabes, en las cenas navideñas suelen distraerte la mayoría de mi familia. Aún no se creen que alguien como tú realmente sea mi novio.

Michele recordó las tantas preguntas que solían darle a su checo alegre, sobre qué fue lo que se fijó en él, o cuando darían el siguiente paso, tanto a él como al mismo italiano le habían sacado mucho ese tema, y de cierta manera era algo fastidioso.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan importante eso del matrimonio? No tenía porqué realizarse, o no tan pronto. No es que no quisiera, pero realmente no tenía prisa para hacerlo. Él y Emil estaban bien así.

Además, aún tenían que concentrarse en otras cosas, como el patinaje, aunque Michele ya iba para su último año.

—Fue bueno, y malo que Sara se haya casado, ¿no? —Emil tomó un sorbo de su chocolate— Digo, al menos mantendrá ocupadas a tus tías para ya no sacar temas repetidos.

—Si, pero por un lado eso les dará más "armas" para insistirnos en que hagamos lo mismo. —Michele fue el primero en acabarse su postre.

—Eso es lo malo —Le coincidió— Pero bueno, a este punto estoy acostumbrado.

La sonrisa de Emil se veía fresca, casi como si lo que para él mismo era algo tedioso ese, para el checo era un tema divertido.

Solo quedó sonreír y terminar su chocolate. Sus manos las mantuvo juntas, y con una sonrisa traviesa ayudó a su novio a comer un poco lo que le quedaba de Panna cotta.

……

Para cuando terminaron de comer, Emil forzó a Michele a sentarse en el sofá, mientras se encargaba de los trastes sucios.

En eso, Michele verificaba que todos los obsequios estuviesen envueltos, que no faltara ninguno por arreglar. Tomó su teléfono y fotografió aquellos para subir una foto como  _ preview _ para cualquiera de su familia quien lo viera.

**_"Mi novio es mi salvador de la navidad"_ ** había titulado la foto en Instagram, etiquetando a Emil junto a un corazón pequeño, y lo publicó.

Luego de dejar el aparato a un lado, miró que el menor ya había terminado, hasta había tomado su teléfono para mirar sus notificaciones; supuso que vio su publicación al verlo sonreír y mirarlo de reojo.

—Oye, no era verdad sobre darme mi regalo hasta año nuevo, ¿cierto? —Le recordó, hizo un puchero en lo que se acercaba a su novio para sentarse a su lado— Te envolví los otros.

El italiano rió entre dientes, se puso en un modo pensativo, y después fue tocando uno de los hombros del checo.

—Es cierto. —Asintió. Su mano se fue dando hasta jalar un poco la punta de la barba rubia— Bueno, hasta el día de navidad entonces.

—¡Miiickey! —Chilló con decepción, abrazando a su novio en ruegos y recostaba su rostro en medio del hombro y cuello del mismo— No es justo, y yo esforzándome en acabar tan rápido como pude tu regalo para entregártelo esta misma noche.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el italiano, con cierta brusquedad se separó de este para mirarlo tan serio y dudoso como podía estar.

—¿Hablas en serio? 

Emil fingió estar dolido por el "rechazo" del italiano a su abrazo, pero lo olvidó para incorporarse y ahora mostrar toda seriedad.

Al verlo así, Michele hizo una mueca sin saber que expresar, emoción o desilusión de que su novio lo sorprendiera en la nochebuena con su obsequio.

—¿Por qué ahora? Creo que sería mejor si me lo entregas mañana.

—Lo llevo planeando, para dártelo antes de lo acordado. —Sonrió de lado, decidido en aclarar lo que quería hacer— Por eso estoy aquí… Bueno, también venía a ayudarte, pero eso fue una excusa que me dió Sara al haberle dicho mi principal plan, por eso ella tampoco vino a ayudarte.

—¿Sara sabía? ¿Iba a venir? 

¿Entonces no había estado ocupada por atender a su antipático esposo coreano?

Se recostó en el colchón del sofá, sin dejar de mirar a su novio con confusión. No estaba entendiendo que tan especial iba a ser ese regalo.

Bueno, cualquier cosa que le diera su novio era especial para él, pero… En el sentido de que tuviese que dárselo esa misma noche…

¿Por qué?

—Sé que necesitas una explicación completa. —Emil se llevó sus manos en sus bolsas de su suéter.

¿Por qué todo esto lo tenía nervioso? No debía, después de todo… Sería su regalo.

¿Debía de decirle que no? ¿Qué tan importante era como para dárselo en ese momento, y no en medio de la gente que los amaban? 

—C-Como sea. —El castaño rascaba su nuca, levantándose de golpe, no sabía qué hacer o actuar— Dámelo entonces, pero insisto en que deberías guardarlo para mañana y…

Así como su habla, los orbes violetas de Michele se detuvieron precisamente en el momento en que las manos del checo sacaba de los bolsos de su ropa una cajita de terciopelo de color guindo.

Su propia mano había tomado rumbo para posicionarse en su boca, pero se detuvo en su pecho, arrugando un poco su camisa negra.

Emil se levantó. Con ambas manos alzaba un poco más aquella cajita. Quizás estaba nervioso, quizás no, a Michele le seguía costando un poco saber cuándo lo estaba.

Se atrevió a mirar detenidamente aquello, por un segundo estaba queriendo abrirla para comprobar que era precisamente lo que pensaba que sería, pero Emil la había apartado un poco antes de que actuara.

—E-Emil… —Mordió su labio, impidiendo soltar un quejido por seguir sin creerlo— Esto…

Ver asentir a su novio para aclararle sus últimas dudas, hizo que estremeciera muy poco.

—¿Sabes? Por un momento pequeño creí que ibas a intuir que se trataba de esto, digo… Yo lo hubiera hecho en tu lugar, luego de tocar el tema de tus tías y el matrimonio de Sara. Creo que eso hubiera sido una gran pista. —Rió muy leve, conservando su sonrisa incluso luego de eso— Aunque tampoco me parece raro que no lo hayas hecho.

Michele estaba en completo asombro, que no tuvo oportunidad de recriminar a su pareja por recalcarle que era un despistado de primera.

Aunque de cierto modo no debía culparlo, aún recuerda qué había tardado casi un año en aceptar sus propios sentimientos por el checo, luego de que éste se le haya declarado en primer lugar, luego de la final del Grand Prix en Barcelona, España.

Aún no entendía la gran paciencia que le tenía.

—Tampoco quiero que pienses que hago esto solo para calmar a tu familia. No mentía cuando dije que a mí no me molestaba que ellas insistieran con eso. Aunque admito que cada vez que lo hacían, era más bien como una motivación a que lo hiciera. Realmente eres la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, Mickey —El sonrojo comenzaba a colorear las mejillas del checo, causando que el corazón de Mickey se encogiera de la conmoción— Ya lo sabes, te he amado por mucho tiempo, casi desde mi etapa Junior, así que no quiero que creas que esto lo hago por presión o algo, en verdad lo deseo.

Los ojos del italiano comenzaban a cristalizarse, y su mano arrugaba mucho más en el agarre de su camisa. Tragando saliva para tratar de articular alguna palabra, pero era tan fallido.

Sin embargo, Emil no se quedó en silencio.

—N-No quiero que tampoco te fuerces a aceptar, no necesitas pensarlo ahora incluso, ¡Tomate tu tiempo! —Emil comenzó a mostrarse un poco más nervioso, pero no era por miedo, eso calmó un poco al italiano— Sé que me amas, el que digas que no, no cambiaría nada, por lo menos no lo que pienso. Lo único que quiero es que estés seguro de lo que quieres, sin que te sientas forzado. —Los hombros de Emil se encogieron, hasta bajarlos y relajarse un poco— Por eso decidí pedírtelo en privado, porque no creo que hubiera sido buena idea proponerte matrimonio en medio de toda tu familia. 

La risa había sonado más alta, haciendo que el castaño parpadeara, causando que sus ojos derramarán un poco de lágrimas que habían sido retenidas hasta ese momento. 

Bien, debía reconocerlo. No es como si Michele nunca hubiera pensado en el matrimonio. Pero aún así, no era algo que había tenido mucho tiempo en mente, o le preocupara tener tan cercano futuro. 

Trataba de que no lo tuviera que pensar ahora.

Admitía que los pocos años de noviazgo lo habían congelado un poco; había temido que la gente lo hubiese visto como algo bastante pronto, él mismo se dio a creer que tres años no eran suficientes para dar el siguiente paso, mucho menos cuando tenían poco tiempo en todo un año para tener citas y verse en días libres, las dificultades de la relación a distancia había sido bastante. Recuerda haber criticado un poco a Sara por casarse al año y medio de relación con Seung-Gil. 

Pero vaya, había sido algo tonto, ahora que lo pensaba un poco.

Quizás por eso se sentía inquieto cada vez que sus tías hablaban sobre el casamiento, porque cada vez lo tenían en debate sobre lo que debía ser "correcto". La presión era más grande y era mucho para él al haber reflejado su pensar.

Rió un poco, recordando también que esa misma tarde había maldecido que Sara y su antigua vecina se hayan casado en ese mismo año; no solo estaba molesto por el desorden que estaba causando con los regalos, sino porque también estaba celoso, porque él no pudo hacer lo mismo que ellas.

Casarse con el hombre que amaba.

—De verdad pensaste en todo… —Logró decir algo, entrecortado.

Se sentía mal, por lo mismo de que Emil le había tomado la importancia suficiente como para ignorar el tiempo que habían estado juntos, y solo se planteó lo que sentía por él.

Él debía de hacer lo mismo, casarse por amor, porque lo creía indicado, porque amaba a Emil, ¿Qué más debía pensar? ¿Por qué debía de tomar importancia lo que la gente dijera? 

No tenía que pensarlo más, porque él también quería pasar el resto su vida a lado de Emil.

—M-Me siento afortunado… —Crispino soltó un leve sollozo— Mis tías siempre me lo dijeron, que nunca debía de arrepentirme en haber tenido a un chico como tú, y no es como que nunca lo hubiera dudado, pero ahora mismo es de esos momentos en los que lo mantengo en mi mente, desde que llegaste aquí, al hacer caso a mis estúpidos berrinches y ayudarme a no volverme un Grinch en esta navidad.

Muy a pesar de la verdadera razón por la que Emil estaba un día antes de lo acordado, no dudaba que hubiera hecho eso sí se lo pidiera. 

Dioses, lo amaba tanto.

Trató de limpiar sus lágrimas. Quería calmar sus emociones revoltosas para resolver todo aquello. 

Pero antes de poder preparar su respuesta, notó como Emil terminaba acercándose, aunque no mucho, pues en solo dos pasos bastaron para posicionarse de rodilla inclinada y la otra alzada. Dando a la vista indicada la cajita para así abrirla y dejar a la vista un precioso anillo de borde plateado, y diamantes amatistas, preciosos y brillantes.

Eso volvió a causar un llanto, por todo lo que Emil le ofrecía, tanto en ese anillo, como en sus sentimientos.

—Estando mucho más seguro de esto… —Comentó el checo entre pequeñas risitas, aclarándose la garganta para la pregunta mejor dada— Michele Crispino, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Mickey se sintió frustrado por no haber logrado calmar al 100% todo lo que sentía, pero aún así logró sonreír, con su rostro más sonrojado que nunca.

Asintió sin más.

—Tonto, p-por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo.

El barbudo trato de acallar un grito de alegría total. Sus manos no habían temblando de nerviosismo hasta en ese momento que sacó el anillo para ponérselo a su pareja en el dedo anular.

Se levantó y llevó a Mickey hacia sus brazos, alzando al mismo un poco en lo que besaba su mejilla. Permitiéndose expresar su emoción junto a la que el italiano comenzaba fluir de una vez.

—La tía Florencia no dejará de ver el anillo, estará igual que cuando preguntaba el cómo fue que terminé enamorado de ti.

Mickey rió y se cubrió un poco su rostro con ligera vergüenza, ya llevaba tiempo de eso, pero aún así le seguía pesando recordar lo que la mujer mencionada le llenaba de tantas preguntas a su… ahora prometido.

El checo bajó al castaño, regandole otra última porción de besos en sus mejillas.

—Oye, tengo otro regalo que decidí guardar, como repuesto. —Emil se encogió de hombros— Ya sabes, en caso de que dijeras que no, obviamente hubiera sido más indicado no decir algo de esto, y fingir que el regalo principalmente sería el otro.

—Vaya que te preparaste. —Mickey carcajeó, recostando su rostro en el pecho de su novio— Puedes dármelo si quieres, no importa —Suspiró— De todas formas, ya recibí el mejor regalo de navidad que pude tener este año.

Sus labios se encontraron, procesando con felicidad que prontamente tendrían más de estos bellos momentos dulces y amorosos, viviendo juntos.

Si bien sentía curiosidad por ese regalo "alternativo", pero realmente no podía objetar, no tenía gran comparación con lo que Emil hizo para este día antes de nochebuena. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Pequeño" One shot que se me vino pocos días antes, realmente me gustó que haya quedado para el mero día navideño, así que espero y tengan oportunidad de leerlo.
> 
> Algo ¿Sencillo? ¿Cliché? Pero realmente fue algo que me gustó escribir, algo fluffy y bonito para mis hermosos bebés. Quizás no es lo mejor pero me siento orgullosa de haber logrado escribir algo.
> 
> ¡Feliz navidad amores! Espero hayan pasado buenas fiestas, junto a los seres queridos y cercanos que tanto quieren, y que hayan llegado hasta este día con buena salud, y que así siga siendo <3
> 
> Espero les haya gustado :')


End file.
